This invention relates to thermoplastic elastomers and to processes for preparing such elastomers.
The industries which manufacture and use synthetic elastomers are in need of an improved thermoplastic elastomer. The term "thermoplastic elastomer" herein designates a polymeric material from which one can manufacture shaped articles by extrusion, injection molding and/or compression molding methods of the type known to be useful for thermoplastic polymers; and the resulting shaped articles have elastomeric properties although they have not been subjected to a curing or vulcanization procedure. What is needed is a thermoplastic elastomer which can be produced easily and economically, which has good tensile strength and elongation properties, which is easily extruded or molded even when no plasticizing oil is added, and which still has good tensile strength and elongation properties after adding plasticizing oil and carbon black.